


Следуя за луной

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, Protego_Maxima



Series: 2 левел, миди [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protego_Maxima/pseuds/Protego_Maxima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>что мы делаем во имя любви</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Placing the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/540567) by [VR_Trakowski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VR_Trakowski/pseuds/VR_Trakowski). 



— Я всё ещё не понимаю.

Лили закатила глаза.

— Я уже объяснила тебе, что сделала глупость. Туни исчезла, потому что я этого пожелала.

Её друг фыркнул:

— Нет, ты не поняла, зачем её возвращать?

— Сев, нельзя так говорить! — Лили шлёпнула его по плечу, и он рассмеялся ещё сильнее, так что в чёрных глазах зажглись весёлые искорки. Ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ. Она единственная могла его так рассмешить, и поэтому чувствовала себя особенной.

— Она моя сестра. Нужно её вернуть, или родители меня просто убьют.  
Сев театрально вздохнул.

— Ага. Хотя на что Туни сдалась гоблинам? Они ведь любят только золото и ценности.

— Это другие гоблины. — Лили скрестила руки и посмотрела на залитый лунным светом луг. На этом самом месте она пожелала Туни исчезнуть, значит, начать нужно именно отсюда. — В любом случае, неизвестно, сколько времени уйдёт на поиски, так что если я не вернусь до утра…

— Эй, я иду с тобой! — Северус, похоже, пришёл в ярость от того, что его с собой брать не собирались.

— Тебе нельзя. Это могу сделать только я. — Лили, прикрыв глаза, обратилась к силе, которую только-только начала понимать. Должен быть способ, в сказках герои всегда придумывают выход…

— Можно. — В его голосе звучало упрямство, но она была слишком занята, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Наконец-то нашлась лазейка среди обыденного, которая приоткрылась, чтобы пустить её, хотя и поддавалась с большим трудом. Она безмолвно спрашивала Лили, уверена ли та в своём решении.

«Она моя сестра». Хотя Туни была той ещё врединой, Лили любила её. В конце концов, они действительно сёстры.

«Тебе туда». — Лазейка стала чуть шире — как раз достаточно, чтобы протиснуться, — и Лили побежала.

Жесткие пальцы крепко сжали её запястье, но остановить не смогли, и из промозглой английской ночи она провалилась…

…туда, где было жарко, солнечно и пыльно, а у подножия холма, на котором она стояла, змеился Лабиринт.

Огромный Лабиринт.

Сердце вздрогнуло испуганной птичкой, но прежде чем она успела задуматься о невероятной сложности задачи, Сев сказал Очень Плохое Слово — и она отвлеклась.

— Сев! — Она выдернула своё запястье из его цепких пальцев. — Я же сказала, что тебе нельзя идти!

— Да, но ты ошиблась, — заявил он с обычным высокомерием. — К тому же, тебе может понадобиться помощь.

Лили фыркнула, но призналась себе, что очень напугана и что Северус своим присутствием придаёт ей храбрости. И она всё равно не знала, как отправить его обратно.

— Ладно. Но Сев, ты должен будешь делать, что я скажу. Если мы ошибёмся, Туни не сможет вернуться.

— Понял. — Он откинул волосы с лица и, прищурившись, вгляделся в Лабиринт. — Она там?

— Нет, нам нужно пройти Лабиринт и попасть в верхнюю его часть: Туни во-о-н в том большом замке.

— Хм. — Он нахмурился и пожал тощими плечами. — Тогда побежали. Спорим, я первый?

Они, смеясь, ринулись вниз по пыльному склону. Ноги у Сева были длиннее, зато Лили быстрее бегала, поэтому, если соревнование длилось недолго, шансы на победу делились поровну. У подножия холма они оказались почти одновременно, и оба при этом запыхались и раскраснелись.

Перед ними в небо уходила стена: высокая, куда выше их роста, наполовину скрытая колючими плетьми вьющихся роз. А ворот не было.

— Как мы попадём внутрь? — шёпотом спросил Северус.

— Да, действительно… как? — прозвучал надменный холодный голос, так что они даже подпрыгнули. Перед ними — на том самом месте, где секунду назад никого не было, — стоял очень, очень высокий человек.

Лили изумлённо рассматривала его: пряди встопорщенных, лёгких, как пух одуванчика, золотистых волос и удивительные, холодного цвета глаза. Он же, скрестив руки на груди, в свою очередь рассматривал их с высоты своего роста так, будто бы поймал злостных нарушителей. Её рука потянулась к руке Сева, и ноздри мужчины слегка вздрогнули.

— А, детишки.

— Кто вы? — не менее высокомерно спросил Сев, и Лили предостерегающие сжала его руку: кем бы незнакомец ни был, раздражать его не стоило.

— Джарет, король гоблинов, — ответил тот с шутовским поклоном. — Один из вас забросил к нам очень надоедливого родственничка, не так ли?

Лили почувствовала себя ужасно виноватой и прикусила губу.

— Я… я забросила. Свою… свою сестру.

— Что ж, значит, именно она хнычет сейчас в моём замке, — скучающе протянул король. — Уверен, ты знаешь правила. Найди дорогу, которая ведёт через город гоблинов в мой замок, пока часы не пробьют тринадцать раз, иначе твоя сестра останется у меня… навсегда.

У Лили мурашки по коже побежали от того, как он выделил последнее слово, но она вздёрнула подбородок и так же твёрдо посмотрела в ответ.

— Сев пойдёт со мной.

Король едва удостоил Сева взглядом — и это был лучший способ привести того в бешенство.

— Может, тринадцать часов и не понадобятся, раз ты привела помощника? — Его голос стал ещё мягче и холоднее, и Лили почувствовала, как к горлу подступает паника.

— Вообще-то, стоило бы дать нам больше времени, — почти так же скучающе возразил Северус, отчаянно стиснув при этом её пальцы. — Мы ведь дети.

Король безрадостно рассмеялся. — Не такие уж и дети. Но, пожалуй, ты прав. — Он вытянул палец, и перед ним из воздуха соткались часы, на которых было не двенадцать, а тринадцать делений. — Так и быть, я заберу всего три часа вместо шести.

Лили в ужасе смотрела, как он переводил стрелки часов:

— Но это нечестно!

— Честность поищи в другом месте, — злобно ответил Король. — Если вы, детишки, такие умные, то отправляйтесь-ка домой прямо сейчас.

Лили свирепо взглянула на него:

— Я не оставлю сестру.

— В таком случае, — пожал плечами Король, — у вас есть десять часов. Используйте их с толком. — Договорив последние слова, он растворился в воздухе, как струйка дыма. Лили передёрнуло.

— Жуть, — сказал Северус, отпустив её ладонь. — Да меньшее, что он мог бы сделать — это сказать нам, как попасть туда.

Лили хмыкнула:

— Мы же умницы, сами как-нибудь разберёмся. — Она посмотрела направо, потом налево, но не увидела ничего, хотя бы отдалённо похожего на ворота: одну только стену, тянувшуюся, сколько хватало глаз. Впрочем, сказать наверняка нельзя было из-за роз, оплетавших стену, и кустарника.

— Давай каждый выберет себе сторону и…

— Нет! — Северус прикусил губу. — Нет, нам не стоит разделяться.

—Думаю, ты прав. По крайней мере, так всегда говорят по телеку. — Лили упёрла руки в бока и нахмурилась. — Но нам нужно выбрать направление.

Сев сунул руки в карманы.

— Были бы у нас мётлы, мы бы смогли перелететь через стену.

— Но у нас нет мётел, — возразила практичная Лили. — К тому же это жульничество.

— Это он сжульничал, — сварливо возразил Сев. — Пойдём налево.

— М-м-м. — Лили медленно отступила на несколько шагов, стараясь получше разглядеть стену. — Я думаю, что…

Сев насупился:

— Ну что?

— Я думаю, что ворота здесь, недалеко. Если с вершины холма начинается путь, то глупо делать ворота где-нибудь на той стороне.

— Но здесь ничего нет. — Сев указал на стену. — Только стена.

— Разве не ты говорил, что магия не всегда то, чем кажется? — Лили глянула назад, на холм, а потом снова повернулась к стене.

— Это не магия, — буркнул Сев. — А что-то другое.

— Другой вид магии. — Лили решила, что обязательно даст ему почитать ещё какой-нибудь сборник сказок, если, конечно, сможет убедить его читать только в их домике на дереве. Иначе книжке не жить — его папаша обязательно её разорвёт. Она мысленно соединила линиями углы Лабиринта, затем подошла к стене и постучала.

Стена раскололась, образовав подобие двери, которая широко распахнула импровизированные створки, почти сбив её с ног. Дети вскрикнули, поторопились отбежать, но всё, что они увидели, — ещё одну стену в нескольких ярдах от себя, ничего ужасного.

Они обменялись взглядами и осторожно пошли вперёд. Дорожки Лабиринта выглядели заброшенными: они покрылись трещинами, тут и там пробивалась сорная трава, а плети роз внутри стен разрослись не менее буйно, чем снаружи. Куда ни глянь, всюду высились стены, и стоило детям оказаться внутри, как дверь с грохотом захлопнулась за их спинами — только эхо прокатилось.

Они повернулись, но стена стала абсолютно гладкой, словно никакой двери там не было и в помине. Лили услышала, как Сев нервно сглотнул, но лишь вновь вздёрнула подбородок. «Я и не собиралась обратно. То есть не собиралась обратно без Туни».

— Какой дорогой пойдём? — спросила она у Сева, покрутившись на месте и взглянув в обе стороны.

— Разницы, по-моему, нет. — Он пинком отбросил в сторону лежавшую на земле сухую ветку. — Выглядят одинаково.

Лили сунула руку в карман, порылась там среди своих сокровищ и достала монетку в пять пенсов. — Если орёл, то пойдём направо, если решка — налево.

Сев не возражал, поэтому она положила монету на запястье и подбросила её, как оказалось, слишком сильно. Монетка взвилась вверх, несколько раз перевернулась в воздухе и, упав на землю, закатилась куда-то. Лили рванулась было за ней, потеряла равновесие и упала. Она зажмурилась, ожидая удара о стену, но вместо этого, вскрикнув, растянулась на земле.

— Лили! — В ту же секунду Сев широко распахнул глаза и бросился к ней, слегка пригнувшись. — Ты в порядке?

Она вскочила на ноги, борясь со смущением.

— Всё нормально. — Углядела поблизости свою монетку, схватила её, чувствуя, как горят уши. Ничего страшного не случилось, но она выставила себя дурой.

— Ты нашла их, — прошептал Сев, и она наконец подняла взгляд.

— Что ты… ах!

Как оказалось, стена, о которую она ожидала удариться, состояла из двух частей: одна из них как бы заходила за другую, так что оставалась узкая щель, сквозь которую можно было пройти дальше в Лабиринт. Иллюзия того, что стена сплошная, была создана так искусно, что разглядеть обман не получилось бы даже у того, кто стоял бы всего в нескольких ярдах от входа.

— Коварное местечко, — удивлённо сказал Сев.

— Заноза в заднице — вот что это, — отрезала Лили, осмелившись использовать словечко, за которое дома ей бы хорошенько влетело. Выпрямилась, пыхтя, и отряхнула одежду.

Сев рассмеялся и вытащил веточку из её волос.

— Пошли.

Они протиснулись в найденную лазейку. Там Лили увидела полуразрушенные колонны, примерно в два раза выше неё, покрытые выбоинами и наростами, и высокие массивные каменные стены: Лабиринт в Лабиринте. Дети осторожно вошли.

Лили здесь не нравилось. Воздух был затхлым, Лабиринт казался давно заброшенным. Она очень хотела снова взять Сева за руку, но не могла позволить, чтобы он считал её трусишкой.

— Куда нам идти?

— Подожди, — задумчиво сказал Сев и прикусил губу, погрузившись в свои мысли. — Я пытаюсь вспомнить…

— Вспомнить что?

Сев кивнул каким-то своим соображениям.

— Пойдём туда. Держись правой стены.

— Почему? — спросила Лили.

— Потому что так мы не потеряемся.

Понятнее не стало, но это был хоть какой-то план. Лили кивнула и пошла за ним.

Всё здесь пугало. Она не сводила глаз с тропинки, так как боялась обернуться и увидеть, что за ними кто-то крадётся. Тропинка кружила и петляла, один лаз сменялся другим, но ничего кроме новых стен и колонн им не попадалось.

— Может, мы ходим кругами? — спросила она в конце концов. Вокруг ничего не менялось.

— Не знаю, — нахмурился Сев. — Сейчас проверю.

Он взобрался на обломок одной из колонн, чтобы оглядеться вокруг, в то время как Лили прижалась спиной к одной из ближайших стен и попыталась сделать вид, что ей не страшно.

— Выход ближе не стал, — сказал Сев, спрыгнув на землю. — Странно, всё выглядит так, будто мы топчемся на месте.

— Наверное, стоит вернуться, — нервно ответила Лили. — И попробовать опять пойти вдоль стены, вдоль более длинного отрезка?

Сев покачал головой:

— Рано.

Они пошли дальше. Лили всей душой мечтала о путеводной нити, как у того парня из древнего мифа, но, во-первых, для такого большого Лабиринта понадобился бы невероятных размеров клубок, а во-вторых, у неё всё равно не было с собой ничего, кроме шнурков — вытащи их, и обувь тут же свалится. Поворачивать приходилось всё чаще, пока Сев не остановился так неожиданно, что Лили едва успела остановиться, чтобы не врезаться в него:

— Что случилось?

— Мы дошли до центра, — сказал он.

— Но мы должны пройти Лабиринт насквозь! — Лили в отчаянии дёрнула себя за локон.

— Нет, — возразил Сев, пристально глядя на колонну в центре небольшого пятачка земли, на котором он стоял. — Нет, думаю, мы пришли.

Лили открыла было рот, но прежде чем успела придумать хоть один аргумент против, он шагнул вперёд и слегка надавил на выступ колонны. Под его рукой камень подался внутрь, и перед ними распахнулась дверь, открывая путь в темноту.

Сев глянул через плечо и ухмыльнулся:

— Видишь? Дорога привела сюда. Здесь выход.

— Но он ведёт под землю! — прошипела Лили. Сев не обратил на это внимания, сунул голову в открывшийся проход и осторожно забрался внутрь.

— Здесь лестница. Идём! — Он начал спускаться.

Лили хотела окликнуть его, но он уже исчез из вида, и она не могла оставить его или вытащить обратно:

— Сев, нет, вернись!

— Это не трудно. — Слова были едва слышны — скорее эхо, чем его голос. Лили прикусила губу… и последовала за ним.

Вскоре лившийся сверху свет уже не мог рассеять темноту. Впрочем, стены слегка мерцали: как раз достаточно для того, чтобы разглядеть ступени, по которым они сходили вниз. Спуск длился, кажется, целую вечность, и руки Лили уже начали неметь к тому моменту, как под ногами Сева захрустела твёрдая земля.

Спустившись, она сразу набросилась на него:

— Говорила же, ты должен слушать меня, а не наоборот.

Улыбка погасла, и он потупился:

— Прости. Но… — Подняв голову, он вперил в неё хорошо знакомый упрямый взгляд. — Я был прав, Лили. Выход из Лабиринта здесь.

Лили злилась, но в чём-то он был прав.

— Это тоннель.

— Три тоннеля, — поправил Сев, указывая в темноту. — И они ведут в три разные стороны.

— Как же нам выбрать правильный путь? — Лили обеспокоенно разглядывала едва заметные проёмы.

Сев заколебался, а после указал на средний:

— Этот ведёт к замку… я думаю.

Лили стиснула зубы:  
— Надеюсь, что дальше будет светлее, — и решительно двинулась вперёд.

В тоннеле не хватало места для того, чтобы двоим идти бок о бок, но Сев буквально дышал ей в затылок. Сначала было темно, но потом стены начали мерцать, и света стало достаточно для того, чтобы не спотыкаться о неровную почву.

Дорога не была прямой: она кружила и петляла до тех пор, пока Лили окончательно не перестала понимать, куда же они идут. Сложно было сказать, сколько времени прошло, — наверное, не меньше получаса, — когда тоннель внезапно вывел их в тёмную комнатку.

Вверх вела лестница, и еще два выхода виднелись рядом с тем, из которого они только что выбрались.

Позади неё Сев простонал:

— Мы вернулись туда же, откуда пришли!

Лили очень хотелось снова выругаться, но подходящие к ситуации слова она сказать бы не решилась:

— Думаю, стоит попробовать третий.

Сев тяжело вздохнул:

— Коварное место, — но больше, кажется, не удивлялся.

Третий тоннель вился вперёд змеёй, то опускался, то поднимался. Мимо проносились какие-то маленькие существа, больше всего походившие на комья пыли, из которых торчали перья, — кажется, довольно милые, но двигались они так быстро, что разглядеть их было сложно.

Наконец, когда ноги уже буквально отваливались от усталости, тоннель начал неуклонно подниматься вверх, и в нём становилось светлее, пока они не вышли наконец к лучам солнца, рассеянно струившимся сквозь густые зелёные лозы. Они отвели в сторону побеги и вышли на мощёную улочку, зажатую между каменными стенами.

Дорога уходила вдаль, к холму. Позади раздался шум, и Лили, обернувшись, увидела улитку примерно с неё ростом, которая ползла к ним. Раковина улитки переливалась, как радуга, глаза были опушены голубыми ресницами, а на загривке перед раковиной сидело существо в шляпе-цилиндре, похожее на лису, и с крыльями вместо рук:

— Эй вы, там, — крикнуло существо. — Уйдите сейчас же с дороги.

Сев и Лили обменились взглядами и отступили назад. Улитка поползла дальше, а Лили вспомнила, что читала про такую же, только с прозрачным панцирем, в книжке о докторе Дулиттле.

—Идёте в замок? — спросило существо, и Лили кивнула.

— Моя сестра у короля, — сказала она.

— А он знает об этом? — Существо моргнуло, прикрыв на секунду глаза-бусинки. — Что ж, я мог бы доставить туда в тот же миг.

— Это на улитке-то? — с насмешкой спросил Сев.

Существо оскалило остренькие, как иголки, зубы:

— Да вы во всём Лабиринте не сыщете моллюска быстрее!

Лили быстро повернулась к Севу. Всё в Лабиринте было не тем, чем казалось, и раз уж это создание предлагает им помощь…

— И какова будет цена? — спросила Лили.

— Всего лишь локон твоих прелестных волос, — куда любезнее ответил он.

Лили никогда прежде не думала, что её волосы могут казаться прелестными, слишком уж они были морковно-рыжими, но один локон — приемлемая цена.

— Хорошо, — промолвила она в раздумьях. — Сев, дай мне свой нож.

Сев, хоть и продолжал глядеть с подозрением, всё-таки полез в карман за старым складным ножиком, с которым никогда не расставался. Лили взяла нож и с некоторым сомнением осмотрела улитку:

— Мы точно поместимся на ней вдвоём?

Существо деликатно кашлянуло:

— О нет, маленькая мисс, речь шла только о тебе, а с этим грубияном я не хочу иметь никаких дел.

Сев побагровел от возмущения. Лили посмотрела на него и снова покачала головой:

— Возьмите прядь его волос. Или ещё одну — моих…

Хотя ей не хотелось потерять сразу столько волос, выбора, похоже, не оставалось.

— Ты поедешь одна, — отрезало существо. — Ну же, глазом моргнуть не успеешь, как окажешься в замке.

Лили закусила губу. Искушение велико: доехать быстро, не подвергая их всех опасности, но…

Румянец Сева пропал, он даже будто позеленел:

— Лили, нет, ты не можешь поехать без меня.

Хотя голос звучал гневно, Сев выглядел скорее напуганным, чем расстроенным. Лили нахмурилась:

— Сев, я же ненадолго. Заберу Туни, и мы отправимся прямиком домой. Никаких больше блужданий, никакого риска потеряться.

— Нет. — Его руки сжались в кулаки. — Не надо. С тобой может случиться всё что угодно!

Существо усмехнулось и наклонилось вперёд, чтобы потрепать улитку по шее.

— Решайся, маленькая мисс, я не могу простоять тут весь день.

Лили колебалась. Если она откажется от помощи и не успеет, то…

— Пожалуйста! — В голосе Сева было столько отчаяния, что слушать больно. — Пожалуйста, Лили, не надо… не оставляй меня.

Взглянув поверх блестящей улиточьей головы, она встретилась с ним глазами, и от ужаса, который он безуспешно пытался скрыть, ёкнуло сердце. Вспомнилось, как он прятался в парке, в кустах, после того, как папаша вышвырнул его из дому. Как он сначала пытался оттолкнуть её, а потом так вцепился в руку, что пальцы болели весь день.

«Я просто не могу. Не могу причинить ему боль».

Она обошла улитку и твёрдо взяла его за руку, а потом повернулась к существу.

— Спасибо, — вежливо сказала она. — Но это наше общее дело.

Существо фыркнуло:

— Что ж, я хотел помочь. — Приподняло шляпу, прощаясь, и добавило: — желаю удачи.

Не успела она кивнуть в ответ, как раздался свист, и улитка оказалась далеко впереди, а потом и вовсе скрылась из виду.

— Ого. Вот это скорость, — встряхнула головой Лили.

Сев нервно выдохнул рядом с её ухом. Он всё ещё был бледен, смотрел в землю, и его трясло так, что вздрагивали переплетённые пальцы их рук. Лили могла бы поклясться, что он смущён.  
Она нежно пожала его руку и повторила:

— Это наше общее дело. С тех самых пор, как ты в это ввязался.

Он возмущенно вскинул голову:

— Я нужен тебе!

Лили усмехнулась:

— Да. А я нужна тебе. Пошли уже.

Они постепенно приближались к холму, хотя дорога, казалось, растянулась на многие мили. Несколько раз мелькнули те же пернатые комки пыли, что и в тоннеле: они то появлялись из трещин в стенах и мостовой, то исчезали в них. Ни единого живого создания, кроме разве что сорняков и колючих побегов, тут и там цеплявшихся за стены.

Лили уже порядком устала, когда услышала какой-то писк. Она остановилась, Сев тоже замер и огляделся:

— Что это?

— Не знаю. — Лили вытянула шею, стараясь расслышать. — Что-то… грустное.

Писк был действительно грустный, словно плакал кто-то потерянный и одинокий. Лили тихонько шагнула вперёд, стараясь разобрать, откуда идёт звук, и тут круглый камень рядом с ней пошевелился.

Она замерла: «камень» размером чуть меньше футбольного мяча будто бы треснул, а потом развернулся, показав бледно-серую кожу, выпуклые глазки и широкий рот — явившееся им существо больше всего походило на мокрицу.

— Что это? — с отвращением спросил Сев.

— Не знаю. — Лили наклонилась, чтобы присмотреться, а существо открыло рот и жалобно заныло. Оно казалось абсолютно беспомощным. — Но думаю, что это детёныш.

— Выглядит мерзко. — Сев переступил с ноги на ногу, но не двинулся с места. Он вдруг вспомнил, как Лили увидела, что он швырял камнями в кошку камни, и набросилась на него с кулаками — тогда её подбородок был упрямо вскинут, точь-в-точь как сейчас. А он поклялся никогда больше так не делать.

Тем не менее, сейчас ей пришлось признать его правоту. Существо было безволосым, зато на спине шевелились несколько усыпанных бородавками щупалец. Ноги, даже если они и были, разглядеть не получалось. И если бы не толстый слой пыли, покрывавший кожу, зверёк наверняка сочился бы слизью.

Существо снова жалобно вскрикнуло — Лили вздохнула. По крайней мере, зубов у него не было. Стиснув зубы, Лили подобрала его, пропустив мимо ушей протесты Сева.

Существо оказалось довольно тяжёлым, и ножки у него были — коротенькие, с плоской стопой. Лили получила ощутимый пинок, когда поднимала его. Впрочем, больше оно не боролось. Лили уселась на пятки и бережно уложила существо на колени. Оно не попыталось спрыгнуть — только медленно кивало, как китайский болванчик.

Лили стащила с плеч вязаную кофту — всё равно от долгой ходьбы стало жарко, — связала рукава, посадила зверька в импровизированную переноску, а потом продела голову и плечо в петлю из рукавов кофты.

— Ты собираешься тащить его с нами? — раздался сзади голос Сева.

— Это чей-то потерявшийся детёныш, Сев. — Она придерживала получившийся свёрток у левого бедра, а сам детёныш, кажется, ничего не имел против: он опять свернулся клубочком и прекратил завывать.

Сев покачал головой:

— Ты сошла с ума, — но больше не спорил. Лили задрала подбородок и снова зашагала по дороге.

На самом деле, он был не так уж неправ: она понятия не имела, что это за существо и где живёт, к тому же оно действительно было уродливо.

«Но я всё равно не оставлю его здесь, потерянного и несчастного». Может, кто-нибудь им подскажет, куда его отнести.

Они пошли дальше. К несчастью, когда до холма оставалось всего ничего, дорогу им преградила стена. В стене оказалась дверка. Путники переглянулись. Лили пожала плечами и подёргала брус, запиравший вход.

Запор поддался легко, и они ступили в царство высоких, довольно далеко отстоящих друг от друга деревьев, — старый лес. Лили обернула и успела заметить, что дверь позади них исчезла точно так же, как раньше — двери Лабиринта.

— И где это мы? — спросил Сев, озираясь. — Я не заметил, чтобы над стеной торчали верхушки деревьев.

— А я хотела бы знать, в какой стороне замок. Отсюда его не видно, так как же нам узнать, куда идти?

— Я могу залезть на дерево. — Сев запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть вверх. — Думаю, отсюда можно увидеть весь Лабиринт.

Но только он потянулся к ближайшей ветке, как та с хрустом взмыла вверх, и ухватиться за неё не получилось.

— Эй! — Он подпрыгнул, но всё равно не достал.

— Попробуй другую, — предложила Лили. — Вдруг этой не нравится, когда на неё пытаются взобраться.

Конечно, странно говорить такое о деревьях, которые двигаются сами по себе, но с фактами не поспоришь: всё здесь было не тем, чем казалось.

— Наверное, — сказал Сев. Стоило ему отступить от массивного ствола, как лес застонал, и все деревья подняли нижние ветки.

Сев нахмурился, подбежал к другому дереву, подпрыгнул изо всех сил и почти поймал ветку.

— Не надо! — Лили бросилась к нему и поймала за руку. Она вспомнила Боевые деревья страны Оз.

— Почему нет? — требовательно спросил он, пытаясь освободить руку.

— Потому что они гораздо больше тебя, — ответила Лили, пристально на него глядя. — Что случится, попытайся они стряхнуть тебя, когда ты забрался бы на вершину?

— А-а… — Тут он подрастерял свою уверенность. — Да, ты права.

Лили подумала минутку и запрокинула голову, чтобы рассмотреть дерево:

— Простите, — сказала она вежливо. — Как нам попасть в замок?

Дерево снова застонало и указало ветвью направление. Лили нервно кивнула:

— Спасибо большое. — Она снова вцепилась в руку Сева. — Давай же, скорей.

Они побежали туда, куда показало им дерево. Лес казался очень древним и тёмным; землю покрывал густой мох, и идти было легко. Деревья стояли достаточно далеко друг от друга, чтобы можно было двигаться по прямой, но Лили нет-нет, да и оглядывалась на то первое, указавшее им дорогу, чтобы увериться — они не сбились с пути.

Из-под сени деревьев доносилось птичье пение — до нелепого долгие, странно знакомые песни, но ни одна пернатая певунья ни разу не показала себя. Из живности им попалось разве что стадо «ланей», сотканных из серебристого света, — животные мирно паслись вдалеке от тропы, красивые, но равнодушные.

Когда они отошли уже довольно далеко, Сев поджал губы:

— Откуда ты знаешь, что дерево сказало правду?

Лили моргнула. Ей и в голову не приходило сомневаться:

— Хм, а зачем бы ему врать?

Ответный взгляд был полон желчи:

— А зачем бы ему говорить правду?

Ответ всё не находился, но она обернулась:

— Ты первый ответь.

— Чтобы мы не дошли до замка вовремя, — немедленно ответил Сев. — С чего бы дереву быть на нашей стороне?

— Потому что я была с ним вежлива? — Лили понимала, насколько это слабый аргумент, но ничего лучше в голову не приходило. — Да и что нам оставалось делать? Продолжать бесцельно шататься?

Он вскинул голову:

— Я думаю…

— Всё равно мы ничего не решим, пока не увидим, куда направляемся. — Лили прибавила шагу. — Значит, нам нужно поскорее отсюда выбраться.

Сев отпустил её руку и показал ближайшему дереву неприличный жест:

— Я уже устал идти.

В этот раз скрип был громче и прозвучал угрожающе. По лицу Лили скользнули листья. В то же время огромный сук склонился к земле, схватил Сева и поднял его высоко вверх. Сев закричал, замахал руки и ногами. Лили крикнула:

— Нет!

Сева небрежно перебросили на другой сук, и деревья начали передавать его от одного к другому — что им были его жалкие попытки сопротивляться? Лили побежала следом, но почти сразу отстала.

— Нет, пожалуйста, отпустите его, он совсем не то имел в виду! — вопила она, но деревья не обращали никакого внимания на её крики.

Она старалась бежать быстрее: мелькавшая впереди фигурка Сева стала еле видна, а крики удалялись и становились всё тише. Потом она бежала, потому что не могла придумать, что же ещё делать, пока наконец сил не осталось вовсе.

Лили упала на землю, зарылась лицом в густую подстилку лесного мха и разрыдалась. Она не знала, где Сев, не знала, цел ли он, не знала даже, где она сама. Зловещий король гоблинов держал Туни в плену, и хотя Лили не знала, который час, она догадывалась, что время истекает. В конце концов слёзы и всхлипы закончились, она перекатилась на спину и затуманенными глазами посмотрела вверх, на лиственный шатёр над головой, едва замечая сделанный из кофты тяжёлый тючок, который лежал рядом с ней.

— Он такой, — пробормотала она замершим в тишине деревьям. — Он просто… На самом деле он милый. «Со мной он милый».

Она никогда не задумывалась об этом всерьёз — просто знала, как знала и то, — пусть без подробностей — что дома ему живётся несладко. Он частенько злился — это прорывалось то грубостью, то бранью, иногда драками, но как бы они не спорили, он никогда, никогда не был с ней жесток.

Иногда она ругала его, но в глубине души чувствовала, что его несчастная жизнь — сама по себе оправдание. «Добры к нему были только я и мама. Стоит ли удивляться, что он вырос таким?»

Но, как не раз прежде, он своим поступком навлёк на них беду. Теперь Северус исчез, она осталась одна и должна придумать, как спасти не одного, а двоих, причём где их искать, совершенно непонятно.

Лили была готова вновь расплакаться от безысходности, но вместо этого вытерла лицо полой рубашки и глубоко вдохнула. «Ни один сказочный герой не сдавался. И я не буду».

Она встала. Детёныш неизвестного животного по-прежнему лежал, свернувшись клубочком, а когда Лили заглянула внутрь переноски, тоненько всхрапнул.

Казалось, он не обратил внимания ни на сумасшедшую гонку через лес, ни на тряску.

Теперь невозможно было понять, куда указывало то, первое дерево, а спросить ещё раз было боязно. Лили вздёрнула подбородок и зашагала туда, куда деревья утащили Сева.

Она не нашла его. Она лишь вышла к окраине леса — к серой стене, чуть выше её роста, через которую перевешивались ветви. Над ней виднелся кусочек голубого неба. Лили подумывала было вернуться, но Сев мог быть где угодно, и она не знала, куда идти.

Пришлось подпрыгнуть, чтобы уцепиться за верх стены, но вскарабкаться всё же получилось. Перебросив одну ногу, Лили прикинула, что успеет соскочить на ту сторону и сбежать, если ближайшее дерево попытается её схватить.

— Не могли бы подсказать, — грустно спросила она, — где сейчас мой друг?

Дерево не стало нападать, лишь медленно указало за стену, туда, где кончался лес.

«Откуда тебе знать, что оно говорит правду?»

— Спасибо, — сказала Лили и спрыгнула на землю.

По ту стороны стены начиналось что-то вроде паркета, мозаика из чёрной и белой плитки, выложенной в шахматном порядке. Лили присмотрелась повнимательнее и поняла, что на каждой второй плитке лежит что-то вроде блюдца. «Это доска для игры в шашки, — сообразила она наконец. — И я одна из фигур». Напротив выстроились шашки противника.  
Она попыталась шагнуть на клетку вперёд, но не смогла пошевелиться. Запаниковала на мгновение: «Что, если я застряла здесь навсегда?», — но в следующий миг вспомнила «Алису в Зазеркалье». Лили стояла во втором ряду.

Однако никто не играл! «Может… может, я должна начать игру?» Спустя несколько минут — сложно было сосредоточиться, так её раздирало беспокойство о Севе, — Лили осторожно вытянула руку и указала на соседнюю шашку:

— Становись туда.

Шашка немедленно скользнула на указанное место. Несколько мгновений спустя вперёд выдвинулась шашка противника.

Лили ухмыльнулась. Она любила шашки и была очень сильным игроком — как было не набить руку в бесчисленных схватках с хитрюгой-Севом, который тоже отлично играл, хотя и предпочитал шахматы. Выпрямившись, она указала на другую фигуру:

— Ты, ступай туда!

Партия длилась недолго: невидимый противник играл хорошо, но всё равно уступал ей. Лили вышла в дамки и наслаждалась тем, как плитка, на которой она стояла, скользила по полю, подчиняясь воле своей хозяйки. Так что когда игра закончилась, Лили даже слегка огорчилась. Но как только она победила, стена напротив отодвинулась, давая гостье выйти.

Лили отчаянно волновалась за Сева и за сестру, но что ей оставалось делать, кроме как идти вперёд? «Северус сильный, — говорила она себе. — Он сумеет о себе позаботиться». Разве он сам не повторял это тысячу раз?

«А Туни сама не справится». — Пусть её сестра старше, она тут же теряется, если происходит что-то необычное. Да король, наверное, одним взглядом доводит её до слёз.

Открывшийся в стене проход привёл её на болото, где в густых зарослях рогоза вились тучи стрекоз. Прошло несколько минут, пока Лили разглядела, что это и в самом деле крохотные крылатые козочки, и даже подумала было поймать одну, но они так отчаянно бодались друг с другом, что она передумала.

Она осторожно обогнула топь. Кроссовки, и так запылённые, окончательно измазались в грязи, но куда сильнее Лили волновали зыбучие пески, или крокодилы, или — как Сев называл их? — болотные фонарники.

Вопреки ожиданиям, ни пески, ни крокодилы, ни фонарники не попадались ей на пути. На воде появлялись пузыри, что-то оглушительно ухало, но высокий камыш не давал разглядеть, кто шумел. Лили не отнимала руки от стены, огибавшей болото, и, перепрыгивая очередную лужу, раздумывала, когда же оно закончится.

Потом она поскользнулась, упала и с громким хлюпаньем приземлилась на четвереньки.

— Фу-у.

Лили вскочила, с отвращением разглядывая грязь, приставшую к ладоням и голеням, хотя запах болотной тины был скорее сырым, чем затхлым. Она вытерла руки о шершавую стену, пытаясь счистить грязь, и подпрыгнула, когда услышала уже знакомый вой.

— Что? — спросила она спасённого детёныша. Плечо уже онемело от тяжести его веса, но раньше он, по крайней мере, вёл себя тихо, а сейчас начал извиваться и бить лапками, пытаясь выбраться наружу.

Встревоженная Лили выудила его из переноски, потому что не хотела, чтобы он расшибся, упав на землю, и тут же чуть не выронила зверька, когда тот вытянул длинный язычок и начал слизывать с её ладоней грязь.

— Ты голоден? — спросила она. Он снова взвыл, скорее требовательно, чем потерянно. — Ты ешь грязь?

Из-за камышей донеслось рычание, перемежающееся бульканьем и грохотом. Лили уже готова была завопить. Но зверёк у неё на руках отчаянно замолотил лапками, попытался выкрутиться и заревел в ответ.

Лили поспешно опустила его наземь: тому, кто прятался в зарослях, лучше было не видеть своего детёныша у неё на руках. Освобождённый зверёк, неуклюже переваливаясь, побежал вперёд, оставляя следы в чавкающей болотной жиже, и пропал в густом камыше. Лили на секунду растерялась, но вскоре рычание и плач слились в один звук, а потом превратились в энергичное урчание. Слышались всплески и хлюпанье, спокойная прежде вода шла рябью, небольшие волны выплёскивались на берег у ног Лили и разбивались о наносы ила. Урчание исчезло вдали, и воцарилась тишина, прерываемая только гудением крылатых козочек.

«Думаю, это была его мама. — Ошеломлённая Лили ещё раз попыталась оттереть руки и развязала рукава кофты, хотя трикотаж так вытянулся, что потерял всякую форму. Она повязала кофту вокруг талии и продолжила путь. — Как же это его занесло так далеко?»

Топь наконец-то закончилась: упёрлась в ещё одну стену, в которой, против обыкновения, был обычный вход: никаких дверей и замков. За ним зеленела лужайка, и Лили проскользнула туда, радуясь, что болото наконец осталось позади. Подняв глаза, она ахнула и побежала вперёд: за лужайкой и стеной ярус к ярусу лепились друг к другу симпатичные маленькие домики — город гоблинов. Венчал город фантастической красоты замок…

…Высокий силуэт появился так неожиданно, что Лили чуть не впечаталась в него. Она отшатнулась и шлёпнулась назад, ушибив копчик.

— Так, так, так, — мягко пропел Король. — Какая у нас тут предприимчивая куколка.

Лили сверкала глазами сквозь растрёпанные волосы и чувствовала, как возвращается подзабытый ужас. Король улыбался ей, но от этой улыбки мороз шёл по коже.

— Так быстро потеряла своего дружка?

Лили вскочила на ноги, стараясь не показывать свой испуг:

— Его я тоже собираюсь найти.

— Сомневаюсь, что у тебя получится, — скучающе ответил король. — Кто вошёл в Лабиринт, тот в Лабиринте и останется. Я скорее удивлён тем, как далеко ты смогла зайти.

— Далеко? — Лили воспрянула духом. Может быть, у неё не так мало времени, как она думала раньше? — Верни мне сестру, — отчеканила она.

— Да-да, все так говорят. — Он, прищурившись, посмотрел на неё сверху вниз. — Думается мне, куколка, что кто-то тебе помог. Иначе бы ты не добралась так скоро.

Лили закусила губу. Она подозревала, что король вовсе не Сева имел в виду, но единственным, кто помог ей, было дерево, или, возможно, деревья, если они подбросили Сева поближе к городу.

Она решила обдумать эту мысль позже — смутно опасаясь, что король что-то прочтёт по её лицу.

— Мне никто не помогал, — ответила она, скрестив пальцы за спиной и убеждая себя, что дерево, если уж на то пошло, существо неодушевлённое.

— Думаю, мы оба знаем, что это не так, — сказал он, наклонился и всмотрелся в её лицо. — Кто же это был, а, куколка? Я не люблю предателей…

Взгляд его удивительных, нечеловеческих, раскосых глаз гипнотизировал Лили. В глубине этих глаз, казалось, танцевали язычки огня, танцевали — и в их пламени корчились крохотные деревья. Она сглотнула, с ужасом думая о том, что целый лес исчезнет в огне.

— Мне никто ничего не говорил, — прошептала она, и это было чистой правдой.

Одно нескончаемо долгое мгновение он удерживал её взгляд, а потом с недовольным ворчанием выпрямился:

— Я думаю, ты лжёшь. Впрочем, неважно, Лили, будь уверена: твой сообщник отыщется и больше никогда никому не поможет.

Он был таким высоким, таким пугающим, таким несправедливым. Страх Лили переплавился в гнев, и она с вызовом посмотрела ему в глаза:

— Мерзавец!

Король потёр подбородок и вновь неприятно ухмыльнулся:

— Какая дерзость. Цветочек мой, ты, оказывается, не только лгунья, но и глупышка.

— Плевать. — Она обхватила себя руками. — И не зови меня цветочком. — Это было домашнее прозвище, так их называл папа, и никто другой не имел на это права.

Он рассмеялся:

— Ты бросаешь мне вызов здесь, в моём Лабиринте? Знаешь, что я могу сотворить с тобой одним лишь словом?

— Не знаю и знать не хочу! — Лили совершенно забылась от ярости. — Да и что такого, подумаешь, Лабиринт! И я добралась сюда даже без своего друга, вот он, твой замок, прямо перед нами! — Она указала на крутые ступени.

— Так близко, и всё же так далеко, — неожиданно ласково сказал Король. — Возможно, ты права, и задание оказалось слишком простым — недостойным твоего ума.

— Эй, подождите… — Только сейчас Лили поняла, что ей, пожалуй, стоило промолчать, но было уже поздно. Король достал из воздуха миниатюрную коробочку, украшенную драгоценными камнями, открыл её, достал оттуда пригоршню пыли и дунул на Лили.

Она успела лишь вскрикнуть, когда налетела буря и унесла её прочь.


	2. Часть вторая

Ветер нес пыль и песок, поэтому Лили плотно зажмурилась и не могла понять, что происходит. Она всё кувыркалась и кувыркалась в воздухе, абсолютно беспомощная, как один раз на пляже, когда её захлестнуло волной. Оставалось только зажмуриться, чтобы не завопить изо всех сил.  
  
Ветер стих, и она начала падать. Вот тут Лили закричала, широко распахнув глаза, но не увидела ничего, кроме размытых серых и коричневых пятен, постоянно сменявших друг друга, пока она наконец не шлёпнулась на что-то мягкое.  
  
От удара дыхание вышибло из груди. Она скатилась ещё ниже, сопровождаемая лязгом, дребезгом и стуком, которые стихли, когда падать оказалось уже некуда.  
  
Несколько минут она просто лежала на спине и тяжело дышала. Пришлось изрядно поморгать, прежде чем получилось сфокусировать взгляд, и она увидела над собой затянутое серыми тучами небо.  
  
Она осторожно села и оглянулась:  
  
— Ой…  
  
Это была немыслимых размеров свалка. Вокруг высились кучи отбросов и хлама: консервные банки и бутылки, бумага, сломанная мебель, деревянные колёса, раковины, ванны и бутылки из-под пива, старая одежда и игрушки, разбитые тостеры и блендеры… Куда ни глянь, всюду никуда не годное старье. Между грудами мусора оставались узенькие тропинки, но в просветах виднелись только новые горы барахла.  
  
«А я хотя бы ещё в Лабиринте? — Странно было включать в него и свалку, но Лили подумала, что если бы её вовсе вышвырнули, это было бы нарушением правил. — Боюсь, теперь я гораздо дальше от города гоблинов, чем раньше».  
  
Ей и хотелось бы разозлиться, но всё тело болело от синяков, и облака тяжело нависали над головой, поэтому из всех чувств остались лишь усталость и уныние. Она встала, без особого успеха попыталась стряхнуть грязь с одежды — не помогло даже то, что буря подсушила её, — и вновь огляделась.  
  
Было довольно тихо, только иногда что-то звякало или гремело, когда ветерок гонял мусор. Время от времени издалека доносился хруст: возможно, на свалке был кто-то ещё, может быть, их было несколько, но сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы испугаться.  
  
Сначала, решила Лили, нужно проверить, виден ли отсюда город гоблинов. Но оказалось, что скатиться куда проще, чем забраться: во-первых, сложно было найти подходящую кучу мусора, во-вторых, мусор осыпался, стоило только вскарабкаться на высоту, чуть превышавшую рост Лили.  
  
Но она продолжила поиски, переходя от одной груды хлама к другой и стараясь забраться повыше. Увидела было мельком какое-то движение впереди, но так далеко, что преследовать неведомые существа не имело никакого смысла. Лили и не пыталась.  
  
Наконец нашлась груда мусора, утрамбованная достаточно плотно, к тому же из нее торчал остов железной кровати, уцепившись за который, Лили смогла подняться повыше. Пришлось изо всех сил вытягивать шею, рискуя свалиться, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то за горами отбросов, но её старания были вознаграждены. Далеко-далеко, там, где тучи над горизонтом немного редели, едва виднелся холм, возле которого она совсем недавно была.  
  
«Сволочь!» — слово, которое говорят только плохие дети, как нельзя лучше выразило её эмоции.  
  
Чувствуя вину, странным образом смешанную с облегчением, Лили съехала со своей импровизированной лестницы, решительно обогнула ближайшую кучу и направилась к дальнему холму.  
  
И врезалась в кого-то. Или во что-то. Сказать со всей уверенностью не получалось, поскольку то, что выглядело небольшой кучкой мусора, взвизгнуло как живое. Лили отскочила, загадочное существо крутанулось вокруг своей оси и подняло сморщенное личико, неприветливо глядя на неё.  
  
— Эй! — проскрипело оно. — С дороги!  
  
Больше всего незнакомец напоминал гоблина, хотя вьюк с мусором, висевший на спине, делал его похожим на диковинную черепаху. Это… создание так согнулось, что его макушка едва ли была вровень с грудью Лили, но смотрело оно очень пристально. Они смотрели, если быть точным, потому что за тем гоблином, с которым столкнулась Лили, стояли ещё два его сородича.  
  
— Простите, — осторожно начала она. — Я вас не заметила.  
  
Незнакомец негодующе фыркнул, обошел её, шаркая ногами и приговаривая плаксивым голоском:  
  
— Молодёжь! Ни манер, ни воспитания! Все такие занятые, всё торопятся куда-то…  
  
Его товарищи что-то забормотали, соглашаясь. Они вытаскивали разный хлам из ближайших куч и складывали его в сторонке, но работа шла медленно: слишком тяжёлыми были огромные тюки на их спинах. Лили из любопытства привстала на цыпочки, пытаясь разглядеть, что же они делают.  
  
Что-то лежало под тряпьём и отбросами, она не могла толком разглядеть, что, но вдруг заметила под остатками раскисшего от воды учебника бледную руку с безвольно расслабленными пальцами.  
  
Лили вздрогнула. Она бросилась откапывать погребённого под мусором человека, расшвыривая в стороны попадавшийся по руку хлам. Гоблины возмущённо загомонили, но она продолжала отбрасывать старые туфли, карманный фонарик, кусок сгоревшей занавески и ещё много того, что опознать уже не получалось. Наконец, из-под груды мусора показался Сев: чумазый, так и не пришедший в сознание.  
  
— Нет, нет! — Один из старьевщиков дёргал её за руку. — Не тратьте на это время, мисси, оно умерло. Нужно закопать, не обращайте внимания.  
  
— Нет! — выкрикнула Лили, отпихивая кусок картона — последнее, что мешало ей. — Он не умер, это невозможно! Сев! Сев, проснись!  
  
Тот не двигался, однако Лили, когда прижалась ухом к его груди, почувствовала слабое дыхание. Паника немного отступила, но не исчезла: как бы Лили ни трясла и толкала Сева, его веки всё равно оставались неподвижны.  
  
— Никакого представления о вежливости! — ворчали старьёвщики, потихоньку отходя в сторону. — Оно умерло, умерло…  
  
Лили села на пятки, пристально глядя на Сева, и перестала обращать внимание на затихающие вдали голоса.  
  
— Что же делать?  
  
Оставить его она не могла, но и забрать с собой была не в силах.  
  
— Сев, — тихонько позвала она, не рассчитывая, впрочем, на ответ. — Сев, проснись, ты пугаешь меня.  
  
Лили всё ещё помнила первый раз, когда он заговорил с ней: прежде они виделись только издали. Странный мальчишка, который не особенно понравился ей поначалу; зато рассказанные им волшебные истории на поверку оказались чистой правдой.  
  
И теперь он стал ее лучшим другом, без которого не обойтись, и она не может его оставить, как не могла бы оставить Туни в замке. В уголках глаз опять скопились слёзы, и она размазала их по лицу грязными руками.  
  
— Так нечестно, — прошептала она.  
  
«Но дела обстоят именно так».  
  
Сев выглядел настолько беззащитно! Он даже при ней постоянно ощетинивался, вечно делал вид, что его нельзя напугать или обидеть, хотя всё было совсем не так, и она хорошо об этом знала. Теперь, когда он лишился привычной брони, Лили нестерпимо хотелось защитить его, оградить от опасности.  
  
«Как бы на моём месте поступил герой?».  
  
Ответ был очевиден, и она просияла:  
  
— Конечно!  
  
Она наклонилась и прижалась губами к его губам.  
  
Это должен был быть короткий поцелуй, но кожа была очень мягкой и тёплой, она впервые поцеловала мальчика — важное так или иначе событие — и течение времени замерло для неё на миг, заключив их как бы в купол тишины.  
  
Затем он глубоко вдохнул, и она поспешно отодвинулась, чувствуя, как начинают гореть щёки. Веки Сева затрепетали, и он посмотрел на неё мутными ошеломлёнными глазами.  
  
— М-ф-ф… Лили?  
  
Она рассмеялась от переполнявшего её чистейшего счастья.  
  
— Ты проснулся! Нормально себя чувствуешь?  
  
Он моргнул и медленно сел.  
  
— Д-да. Думаю, всё в порядке.  
  
Он так внимательно вглядывался в её лицо, что Лили немного отодвинулась:  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
— Ты… у тебя что-то на щеке. — Он показал где, и Лили, вспомнив, что плакала недавно, поспешно начала тереть горящую кожу.  
  
— Здесь ужасно грязно. Сев, что произошло? Деревья забрали тебя, я никак не успевала…  
  
Он снова моргнул, потихоньку приходя в себя.  
  
— Не уверен, что сам понимаю. Они перебрасывали меня друг другу, меня тошнило, я не мог понять, где нахожусь, а потом начал падать. После этого… — Он пожал плечами. — Ты разбудила меня.  
  
— Вот так-так. — Лили покачала головой. — То, что я нашла тебя — чистой воды везение.  
  
— Ага. И где же мы? — Сев потихоньку оттирал руки, оглядываясь вокруг.  
  
— На свалке, — скривившись, сказала Лили. — Король забросил меня сюда, но, кажется, я знаю, как нам вернуться.  
  
Она вскочила и протянула ему руку:  
  
— Ты готов?  
  
Лицо Сева оставалось совершенно бесстрастным — верный признак напряжённых размышлений. Он смотрел на неё ещё мгновение, потом приподнялся и ухватился за протянутую ладонь.  
  
— Пошли.  
  
Он с усмешкой спросил:  
  
— Почему король послал тебя сюда?  
  
Она рассказывала ему, что с ней произошло, пока они пробирались среди мусорных куч, пытаясь найти выход. Ещё одна бесконечная стена, на которые Лабиринт был так богат, окружала свалку, вилась узкой лентой, изгибаясь по-змеиному, поэтому они немного отступили, чтобы всё время видеть далёкий холм, на котором высился замок. Стоит ли удивляться, что ворота она увидели не сразу — не раньше, чем страж поднялся на лапы.  
  
Дети замерли на месте и, не сговариваясь, взялись за руки. Перед ними стоял огромный трёхглавый пёс размером с автобус. Немного успокаивало только то, что он жизнерадостно пыхтел и время от времени бодро чесал задней лапой то одно, то другое ухо, коих у него было шесть.  
  
Ворота едва виднелись за его спиной. Не успела Лили задуматься о том, есть ли со свалки другой выход, как — оно? они? — счастливо залаяло и забило хвостом по земле, так что даже сквозь подошвы кроссовок ощущалась вибрация.  
  
— Привет, лапочки! — пролаяли головы.  
  
Кажется, он был настроен миролюбиво. Лили шагнула вперёд, потянув за собой Сева, который, впрочем, не сопротивлялся.  
  
— Здравствуйте?  
  
Собака села, приподняв заднюю ногу. Шерсть была большей частью чёрная и коричневая, с несколькими белыми пятнышками. Позади закашлялся Сев: поза собаки не оставляла сомнений в том, что перед ними кобель.  
  
— Привет! — На этот раз с ними поздоровалась левая голова.  
  
У Эвансов не было собаки, но у соседей жил щенок, и Лили провела немало счастливых часов, играя в мячик с биглем по кличке Бесс. Конечно, трёхголовый пёс мало напоминал бигля, но все шесть глаз смотрели дружелюбно, а все три пасти добродушно ухмылялись. Лили глубоко вздохнула и подошла вплотную.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — повторила она. — Э-э, можно ли нам пройти?  
  
— Три загадки! — весело гавкнула средняя голова. — Разгадайте их, и проходите.  
  
«Загадки? — У Лили душа ушла в пятки. Загадки никогда ей не давались. — Но я должна попытаться».  
  
Сев продолжал с интересом разглядывать пса. Лили собралась с духом:  
  
— Согласна. Начинай.  
  
Правая голова обычным человеческим голосом продекламировала:  
  
 _Правителей неба спрячет  
Свет звёзд выпьет до дна  
Кто день отыщет без ночи  
Кто ночь отыщет без дня? _  
  
У Лили перехватило дыхание. Она никогда не слышала такой загадки, и внутри зашевелилась тревога. «День без ночи? Так не бывает!». Разум лихорадочно искал ответ, но идей не было. «Я не знаю, я не знаю — ляпнуть наугад? Но…»  
  
Щекам стало горячо — верный признак подступающих слёз, но тут Сев решительно, ни капли не сомневаясь, сказал:  
  
— Затмение.  
  
— Вер-рно! — гаркнула голова, и собака вывалила все свои языки. Лили обернулась и увидела на лице своего друга то особенное выражение, тот сосредоточенный взгляд, который значил, что он столкнулся с головоломкой, которая смогла по-настоящему его увлечь.  
  
— Сев! Как ты узнал?  
  
Он подарил ей лёгкую улыбку, живую и самодовольную:  
  
— Я люблю загадки.  
  
Левая голова навострила уши.  
  
 _Не сбежишь от меня и не вышлешь прочь:  
Живу только днём, хотя мать мне — ночь.  
Схватить не пытайся — только смотри.  
Похожа на тебя, но пуста внутри. _  
  
Сев насупился, но колебался не больше секунды:  
  
— Моя тень.  
  
— Верно! Верно! Верно! — счастливо пролаял страж. Лили оставалось только изумлённо покачать головой.  
  
— Осталась последняя! — сказала средняя голова:  
  
 _Время меж пальцев течёт как вода;  
Лицо не вернёт себе плут никогда;  
Бродяга не знает, где его дом;  
Король возвратить попытается трон;  
  
Женщина с грустью глядит на весы;  
Для старика пролетают часы;  
Сон упорхнёт от натруженных век —  
Покоя себе не найдёт человек.  
  
Их свяжет невидимой нитью  
То слово, что мне позабыть бы. _  
  
Сев раздумывал так долго, что Лили от ужаса едва дышала. Что, если он не сможет ответить на этот вопрос? Но тут его глаза расширились, он посмотрел на пса и твёрдо произнёс:  
  
— Потерянный.  
  
Все три головы подняли пасти к небу и счастливо взвыли. Лили прижалась к своему другу, стиснула его в объятиях, не заметив, как он на мгновение задеревенел.  
  
— Сев, ты смог!  
  
Ответное объятие было, пожалуй, слишком уж крепким, на радостях ей было на это наплевать.  
  
— Да, у меня получилось. — Его улыбка была слегка удивлённой, словно он сам не мог до конца поверить в свою победу.  
  
— Проходите! Проходите! — пролаяли головы, собака открыла ворота задней ногой и освободила путь, не переставая при этом радостно пританцовывать. Лили пропустила Сева, побежала было вперёд, а потом ненадолго замерла в сомнениях.  
  
Правая голова учтиво склонилась — достаточно низко, чтобы ее можно было почесать за ушком — и блаженно вздохнула. Лили не поморщилась, когда дыхание пса коснулась её лица, и сказала:  
  
— Спасибо.

— Хороший пёсик! — радостно ответила средняя голова.  
  
За воротами, как оказалось, раскинулся луг, окружённый молодым леском, чуть дальше, среди неглубоких ущелий бежали ручьи, ещё дальше виднелась широкая песчаная гладь. Они всё шли и шли к холму, но тот не приближался. Лили перестала гадать, сколько времени уже прошло. Всё равно понять, который час, было невозможно, и всё, что ей оставалось — это надежда поспеть к Туни вовремя.  
  
Сев шёл рядом с ней, с трудом переставляя ноги, и был непривычно молчалив. Казалось, злосчастное происшествие с деревьями испугало его — это тревожило Лили, но что она могла поделать? К тому же перво-наперво нужно было найти Туни.  
  
Дорога оставалась всё такой же странной, она вела их от одних диковин к другим, прихотливо изгибаясь. Им пришлось пробираться через поле, на котором гоблины играли во что-то вроде футбола, и мяч слишком уж напоминал отрубленную голову. Потом было озеро — перебраться на другой берег можно было только перепрыгивая с камня на камень, стараясь не задеть поющих рядом фениксов. Встречались и огромные, заросшие шерстью существа, державшиеся, к счастью, вдали: рога и клыки их выглядели очень уж угрожающе. Среди цветов порхали крылатые создания, возмущённо ругавшие путников, если те подходили слишком близко.  
  
Холм постепенно приближался, хоть и очень медленно.  
  
Солнце успело стать оранжевым и висело совсем низко, когда они наконец вышли к нужной дороге. Она свободно бежала вдаль, слегка извиваясь, кольцами охватывала холм и примерно на середине склона упиралась в высокую стену. Заострённые башенки замка парили над невидимыми пока крышами города гоблинов.  
  
— Слишком всё просто, — пробормотал Сев, поглядывая украдкой вверх, но Лили оставила его слова без внимания.  
  
— Давай же скорее, время почти истекло! — Она сорвалась с шага на бег, напрягая все свои силы и глядя лишь под ноги, позади слышался топот сбитых башмаков Сева. Но когда она подняла голову и посмотрела вперёд, то увидела, что город не приблизился ни на ярд.  
  
Она пришла в ярость. Как бы резво они ни бежали, цель оставалась всё так же далеко. Лили пробовала снова и снова, пробовала даже тогда, когда Сев сдался и остановился. Всё было напрасно: натруженные ноги и сбитое дыхание стали единственной её наградой.  
  
Горячий комок встал в горле, слёзы обожгли глаза. Лили рухнула на обочину и зарыдала.  
  
— Лили, — робко сказал Сев и нерешительно положил руку ей на спину. Тяжёлые всхлипы мешали ответить. Какая-то часть души хотела, чтобы он отошёл в сторону и забыл навсегда, что видел её плачущей, но другая… другая нуждалась в дружеской поддержке.  
  
— Ну же, Лили, прекращай. Может… может, есть другой способ попасть в город.  
  
Тем не менее, словам его не хватало уверенности. Лили заплакала ещё отчаяннее. «Петуния — сестричка — что я скажу маме и папе? Что с ней будет? Она останется там навсегда, и это моя вина…»  
  
— А ты кто такая? — зло и как будто даже испуганно спросил Сев. Лили быстро перекатилась на спину, утирая мокрое лицо рукавом, и изумлённо захлопала глазами, потому что стоявшая перед ними женщина была очень уж… обычной.  
  
Лили подумала, что незнакомка больше всего походила на Белоснежку: бледная кожа, чёрные волосы, алые губы — при этом она едва ли была выше её или Сева. Платье на ней было достойно принцессы, а улыбка оказалась очень дружелюбной.  
  
— Меня зовут Ариадна, я живу здесь. — Акцент был странным, тягучим, похожим на канадский, — Лили слышала такой прежде только по телевизору.  
  
Лили с усилием сглотнула: горло пересохло от рыданий.  
  
— Ариадна… Та леди, которую превратили в паука?  
  
Женщина приподняла уголок рта в улыбке:  
  
— Боюсь, ты путаешь с Арахной. Ариадна была хозяйкой лабиринта.  
  
— Ах! — кивнула Лили. Книжку с мифами она читала довольно давно. — Я Лили, а это Сев.  
  
— Молчи! — прошипел Сев. — Откуда нам знать, можно ли ей доверять?  
  
Лили закатила глаза:  
  
— Сев, она мне нравится.  
  
Женщина переводила взгляд с одного на другого.  
  
— Лили… и Сев. Итак, — на её лице промелькнула грусть, — приятно познакомиться.  
  
— Если вы живёте здесь, значит, можете отвести нас в замок? — с подозрением спросил Сев.  
  
— Поступить так — значит нарушить правила. Но я могу дать вам подсказку. — Аридна отбросила волосы за спину, и Лили восхищённо вздохнула. «Какая же она хорошенькая!» — В этой части Лабиринта всё наоборот — как в зеркале. Чтобы идти вперёд, придётся возвращаться.  
  
Лили наморщила лоб:  
  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
  
Ариадна подняла руку и указала куда-то за их спины:  
  
— Идите туда, и придёте к своей цели.  
  
— Чепуха какая-то, — возразил Сев.  
  
Лили была с ним согласна, но волнение и усталость лишили её желания спорить.  
  
— Хорошо. — Она вскочила на ноги и попыталась отряхнуть одежду, хотя результаты её усилий были незаметны.  
  
Сев тоже встал, пристально глядя на Ариадну:  
  
— Почему вы нам помогаете?  
  
Ариадна приподняла бровь:  
  
— Кто сказал, что я помогаю вам? Я помогаю ей, потому что, — она снова повернулась к Лили, — ты принесла малыша домой.  
  
— Ой! — изумилась Лили. — Вы это видели?  
  
Ариадна усмехнулась:  
  
— Я многое вижу. Поторопитесь же, солнце почти зашло.  
  
Лили испуганно оглянулась:  
  
— Что, если я уже опоздала?  
  
Женщина покачала головой:  
  
— По правилам не опоздала. Время — загадочная штука, особенно в Лабиринте. — Вот теперь она точно выглядела опечаленной, хотя Лили не могла понять, почему.  
  
— Запомни одну вещь, ладно? — Она посмотрела Севу в глаза. — Жизнь всегда даёт второй шанс.  
  
Сев нахмурился, но даже если он и понял, что хотела сказать ему Ариадна, то ничем этого не показал. Она вновь улыбнулась, подмигнула им… и попросту испарилась.  
  
— Опять странности, — угрюмо сказал Сев.  
  
— Ага. — Лили не хотела тратить время на споры. Она схватила его за руку, вдохнула поглубже и побежала прочь от замка.  
  
Всего через пять шагов они миновали огромные ворота и попали на крошечную тенистую улочку, по обе стороны которой теснились маленькие, будто кукольные домики. Вокруг не было ни души, кроме разве что комьев пыли, катившихся по дороге, да обычных цыплят, но Лили спиной чувствовала, что из закрытых ставнями окон на них смотрят чьи-то глаза.  
  
— Вперёд! — скомандовал запыхавшийся Сев, и они побежали, держась за руки и выискивая кратчайший путь среди пыльных булыжных мостовых. Наконец они дошли до запертых ворот замка, но двери распахнулись перед ними даже прежде, чем Лили прикоснулась к ним.  
  
Замок был грязен под стать городу, царивший в нём холод пробирал до костей. От хватки Сева у Лили заболели пальцы, но жаловаться она не собиралась. Было жутко. Если прежде ей чудились за спиной враждебные взгляды, то теперь это ощущение усилилось втрое.  
  
Анфилада комнат вывела их к многоярусному залу, пол которого был усеян мусором и залит каплями воска от сгоревших свечей, но Лили едва обратила на это внимание: её взгляд был прикован к часам на стене. Оставалась всего несколько минут до истечения часа. Тринадцатого часа.  
  
— Туни? — Её крик вернулся эхом, но остался без ответа. А потом Сев судорожно вздохнул.  
  
Она обернулась. Подковообразный трон, который был пуст мгновение тому назад, сейчас оказался занят. На нём боком сидел король гоблинов, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и ухмылялся.  
  
У подножия трона сидела Туни. Она, по-видимому, уснула или потеряла сознание: голова была запрокинута, платье измазано грязью, а волосы спутаны, но под упавшими на лицо локонами угадывалась её привычная раздражённая гримаска и насупленные брови.  
  
У Лили дрогнуло сердце. Она отпустила руку Сева и рванулась вперёд, но пологие ступени, спускавшиеся к углублённой площадке в центре зала, вдруг исчезли, оставив вместо себя чёрную яму. Яма изрыгала отвратительную вонь, а ещё оттуда доносились завывания, усиленные эхом.  
  
Лили балансировала на самом краешке пропасти, размахивая руками, как ветряная мельница. На одну леденящую душу секунду показалось, что она так и опрокинется в бесконечную черноту. Но маленькая сильная рука схватила её сзади за рубашку и дёрнула обратно.  
  
— Будь осторожна, — тихо сказал Сев, отходя с ней на шаг или два назад. — Просто так мы отсюда не уйдём.  
  
— Он прав, — лениво сказал король, самодовольно ухмыляясь. — Не думала же ты, что задачка окажется лёгкой?  
  
Лили вспомнила все невзгоды и опасности, подстерегавшие их на пути к замку, вспомнила лёгкость, с которой он играл с ними в свои жестокие игры; вспомнила, что почувствовала в тот миг, когда показалось, что она потеряла Сева, — и больше всего на свете ей хотелось заорать на короля. Но это бы не помогло Туни. Она глубоко вдохнула:  
  
— Верни мою сестру.  
  
— Зачем она тебе? — Король рывком опустил ноги на пол, грациозно сел и устроил руки на бёдрах. — Она занудная надоеда, уверенная, что знает всё на свете. Почему же ты хочешь её вернуть?  
  
Изумлённая вопросом Лили могла лишь шевелить губами.  
  
— Потому что мы сёстры.  
  
Король закатил глаза:  
  
— Это, конечно, многое меняет. — Он шагнул вперёд и встал над ямой так легко, будто бы под ногами у него была земля. — Она ведь словно бельмо на глазу, цветочек мой. Эта брюзга всегда будет пытаться отравить тебе радость, потому что сама радоваться не умеет.

Сев согласно фыркнул за спиной Лили. Если уж быть честной, Лили тоже иногда так думала: Туни частенько вредничала. Но…  
  
— Мы сёстры, — уверенно повторила она.  
  
— Ты уже говорила. — Король утомлённо сложил руки на груди.  
  
Лили смотрела на него и смотрела, силясь подобрать правильные слова, и наконец в её голове зазвучал голос матери: «Мы — семья. Какими бы ни были наши недостатки, нужно любить друг друга». Она вздёрнула подбородок.  
  
— Верни мою сестру.  
  
— Уверена? — спросил король с мерзкой ухмылочкой. — Не лучше ли оставить её здесь? Рабочие руки лишними не бывают, ты же знаешь… поверь, здесь ей будет не хуже, чем дома.  
  
Его голос стал вкрадчивым, в кои-то веки Король был совершенно серьёзен.  
  
— Твоя сестричка, которая так любит командовать, в душе настоящий гоблин. Жадный, эгоистичный, ограниченный гоблин. Оставь её мне, Лили, и будь свободна. Время излечит ваших родителей, они лишь изредка будут видеть её во снах, а ты — ты сможешь жить полной жизнью.  
  
Он говорил так мягко, так обольстительно. Лили прекрасно понимала, что король имел в виду: иногда казалось, что не было ни одной счастливой минуты, которую Туни не попыталась бы испортить. Но ведь были и хорошие воспоминания: игры и шутки для двоих, рассказанные на ушко секреты, поделенная поровну шоколадка. И хотя подленький внутренний голосок нашёптывал ей — «пусть лучше король возится с несчастной Туни!», она понимала, что так будет неправильно.  
  
Лили не знала, как заставить короля вернуть ей сестру. Но она должна была попытаться.  
  
Она обернулась, глянула на Сева, который замер и лишь наблюдал за ними, широко раскрыв глаза. Но вдруг расслабленно опущенная рука дрогнула, и Лили увидела, что он показывает два пальца. Два, а потом три.  
  
«В сказках три — магическое число».  
  
Она расправила плечи и собрала в кулак всю свою решимость. Король помрачнел.  
  
— Лили, — начал он грозным голосом, и выглядел в тот момент так пугающе взросло…  
  
Но Лили уже набрала полную грудь воздуха:  
  
— Я не обязана тебя выслушивать! — крикнула она. — Верни мою сестру!  
  
Вспышка света почти ослепила её. Король растворился в клубах дыма, раздался оглушительный грохот, который отразился от стен и был поглощён бездонной пастью колодца, разверстого перед ними. Пол под ногами заходил ходуном, а с потолка посыпалась пыль.  
  
По ту сторону ямы Туни застонала и пошевелилась. Лили так торопилась, обегая яму, что чуть не поскользнулась на стёртых камнях. Замок стонал, стены тряслись так, словно готовы были обрушиться им на головы, но Лили не отрывала глаз от сестры. Она рухнула на колени возле Петунии и отвесила ей несколько звонких оплеух:  
  
— Туни! Туни, ты меня слышишь?  
  
Петуния снова застонала, но глаза не открыла. Позади чертыхнулся Сев, обошёл её и тоже присел возле Туни.  
  
— Если мы подхватим её с двух сторон, то сможем вывести наружу.  
  
Пришлось повозиться: они подлезли под руки Туни, так и остававшейся без сознания, и перехватили её поудобнее. Сев хмуро озирался:  
  
— Нужно выбираться.  
  
Подтверждая его слова, замок вздрогнул ещё сильнее, а галерею, через которую они вошли, с грохотом завалило камнями. Лили закашлялась, ища выход:  
  
— Через окна?  
  
Сев бесцеремонно спихнул Туни на руки Лили, рванулся к ближайшему окну, но тут же угрюмо покачал головой:  
  
— Слишком высоко.  
  
Лили, покачиваясь под тяжестью сестры, крепко зажмурилась. «Должен быть выход. В сказках выход всегда есть».  
  
…Только не это.  
  
— Нужно прыгать в яму, Сев, — завопила она, стараясь перекричать грохот разрушающихся камней. — Нам придётся прыгнуть туда.  
  
Сев скривился от омерзения и неверия:  
  
— Туда?  
  
Лили прижала Туни покрепче к себе:  
  
— Говорю же тебе, это волшебство.  
  
Он хмыкнул, но вернулся, снова закинул руку Петунии себе на плечо — Лили держала её из последних сил.  
  
— Уверена?  
  
Лили мотнула головой, показывая на потолок, который уже пошёл трещинами:  
  
— Хочешь остаться здесь?  
  
Сев сморщил нос, но кивнул, и они вместе шагнули к провалу.  
  
— Стойте.  
  
Шум и тряска затихли, даже пыль осела. Тишина показалась им оглушающей, Сев и Лили замерли перед самым прыжком.  
  
Король вернулся. Они опять стояли по разные стороны ямы, только в этот раз поменялись местами. Он держал в руке хлыст и снова издевательски улыбался. Однако теперь его внимание было сосредоточено на Севе.  
  
— Твоя подружка вернула свою сестру, — мягко начал он. — Северус, ты тоже прошёл мой Лабиринт, но ничего не попросил для себя.  
  
Сев напряжённо выпрямился и надменно сказал:  
  
— Мне ничего не нужно.  
  
— Ты всё равно заслужил награду. — Король неторопливо прошёлся по краю ямы, не отрывая глаз от Сева. — Я не могу не воздать тебе по заслугам — это против правил.  
  
— Я… Мне ничего не нужно. — Его голос дрожал, хоть и был твёрд, и Лили видела, как он сморгнул, когда король подошёл ближе. — Я просто хочу домой.  
  
— Домой… И что же тебя там ждёт? — ещё вкрадчивее спросил Король. — Побои отца и пренебрежение матери? Нужда и грязь, вечно пустой желудок? Попрёки и жизнь, которой собака не позавидует? — Он приподнял кончиком хлыста подбородок Сева.  
  
— Вот что я предлагаю тебе, Северус, потомок рода Принцев — останься здесь, со мной.  
  
Лили оцепенела, неспособная говорить или двигаться, хотя сердце отчаянно билось, словно протестуя. Сев не ответил, и Король скривился в горькой усмешке, которую им уже приходилось видеть прежде:  
  
— Останься, — шёпотом сказал он, и Сев сглотнул. — Ты будешь настоящим принцем, я подарю тебе силу, о которой твоя мать не могла и мечтать, мы будем править вместе, рука об руку. Останься здесь, будь моим наследником, стань… избранным.  
  
Зрачки Северуса расширились и потемнели. Лили поняла — он был очарован. Кто бы мог винить его в этом? Король сказал правду, хотя правда эта оказалась горькой. Жизнь Сева была отвратительна.  
  
И король был совершенно серьёзен. Он отбросил бесстрастность, они с Севом не сводили друг с друга глаз, и голос в её голове изумлённо спросил: «Что, если он просто одинок?»  
  
Сев, словно услышав её мысли, медленно повернул голову и взглянул на неё поверх склонённой головы Туни. Как никогда ясно Лили прочитала в его глазах немой вопрос.  
  
«Скажи, чтобы он остался». Лабиринт станет ему лучшим домом, вряд ли король будет обращаться с ним хуже, чем отец. Если он останется, то начнёт совершенно новую жизнь, безопасную и, возможно, даже счастливую.  
  
Но она больше не увидит его. Никогда.  
  
Отчаяние в глазах Сева становилось всё сильнее. Лили попыталась проглотить вставший в горле комок и не смогла, она не могла говорить.  
  
Она едва заметно качнула головой вправо, а потом влево. Крохотное движение — испуганное и эгоистичное — но ни с чем другим его перепутать было нельзя.  
  
Она не смогла понять, что за выражение промелькнуло на его лице, но, странное дело, вопреки здравому смыслу он выглядел счастливым. Он повернулся к Королю и выпрямил спину:  
  
— Нет. Но спасибо за предложение, — добавил уверенно.  
  
Лили боялась, что Король продолжит спор, но вместо этого кончик хлыста опустился, и явно расстроенный Король отступил.  
  
— Уверен? — резко сказал он. — Потому что если ты сейчас уйдёшь, второго шанса может и не быть.  
  
Сев посмотрел на него, подтянул повыше руку Туни на своём плече:  
  
— Мы идём домой.  
  
Король закатил глаза, шагнул назад и снова завис над ямой.  
  
— Ступайте!  
  
Он резко взмахнул рукой, налетел ветер и потащил их прямо к краю бездны. Король растворился в воздухе, дворец затрясся и застонал, вся троица с воплем ухнула в яму и…  
  
…покатилась по грязи и росе к подножию того холма, с которого Лили и Сев начали своё удивительное путешествие.  
  
Они словно вернулись в ту же минуту, в которую отправились в путь. Их встретил тот же летний вечер — до ужина оставалось ещё несколько часов, — и луна висела на прежнем месте. Тот миг, когда Лили пожелала Туни провалиться к гоблинам, казался бесконечно далёким, хотя случился всего-то в полдень того же дня.  
  
Туни лежала ничком. Сбоку от неё Сев приподнялся на локтях и огляделся:  
  
— Думаю, мы вернулись.  
  
Прежде чем Лили успела ответить, Петуния застонала и перевернулась, а Сев торопливо от неё откатился. Лили схватила сестру за руку:  
  
— Туни?  
  
Петуния открыла глаза и безучастно посмотрела в небо.  
  
— Что… что… что случилось?  
  
Лили улыбнулась так широко, что щёки заболели:  
  
— Туни, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
Её сестра сморгнула.  
  
— Голова болит. И чем это воняет?  
  
— Ты не помнишь, что случилось? — Голос Сева напряжённо дрожал, но Туни этого не заметила.  
  
— Мы играли, — растерянно и капризно сказала она. — Я уснула? Мне снились какие-то чудовища.  
  
Лили накрыло волной облегчения. Насколько же всё проще, если Туни не помнит гоблинов и Лабиринт!  
  
Лили переглянулась с Севом, и они поняли друг друга без единого слова.  
  
— Ты упала в обморок, — с благоговейным ужасом сказала Лили. — Прямо посреди игры. — Если Туни не помнит перебранки, которая привела в итоге к тому, что Лили загадала своё глупое желание, тем лучше.  
  
— Правда? — Туни моргнула ещё раз, и Лили воочию увидела, как её захватывает эта идея. — Я упала в обморок? Серьёзно?  
  
— Серьёзно, — подтвердила Лили, села на пятки и дальше смотрела на то, как в Петунии разыгрывается страсть к представлениям. Позади Туни Сев закатил глаза, продолжая при этом глупо улыбаться.

В конце концов именно ему пришлось бежать за помощью к дому Эвансов, хотя Лили очень хотела бы поменяться с ним местами, чтобы не выслушивать нытьё Петунии. Она осталась с сестрой, снося жалобы, хотя знала, что большая их часть надумана. Туни обожала быть в центре внимания, и болезнь была отличным поводом это внимание получить.  
  
Спустя час Туни лежала в постели, наслаждаясь тем, как родители хлопочут вокруг неё. Лили воспользовалась удобным случаем и выскользнула в сад, радуясь возможности сбежать.  
  
Как она и думала, по ту сторону ворот её ждал Сев. Прохладная летняя ночь была темна и надёжно скрывала его, но белая рубашка, изрядно поношенная, выдавала место, где он стоял. Лили покрылась мурашками от холода, плотнее закуталась в кофту и подошла к воротам. Он поднял брови — она улыбнулась в ответ.  
  
— Она в постели, — ответила Лили на незаданный вопрос. — Мама и папа за ней приглядывают.  
  
Сев фыркнул:  
  
— Уверен, она в восторге.  
  
Лили пожала плечами, позабавленная:  
  
— Да ладно, думаю, она заслужила. Шутка ли — целый день провести с этим противным королём.  
  
Сев не ответил. Он переминался с ноги на ногу и немного щурился, когда свет уличного фонаря слепил его.  
  
— Нам ведь это всё не приснилось?  
  
Лили поджала губы:  
  
— Конечно, всё было на самом деле. Это же ты у нас эксперт в магии.  
  
Сев покачал головой и отступил на шаг:  
  
— Это не та магия, которую я знаю.  
  
Он смотрел на неё — в этом не было ничего необычного, — но теперь в выражении его глаз что-то изменилось, и нужно было время, чтобы разобраться. «Он выглядит куда более спокойным».  
  
— Расскажешь об этом маме?  
  
Он снова покачал головой. Лили тихонько вздохнула. «Ему нужна забота». Это было знакомое чувство, хотя она прежде не пыталась облечь его в слова. Лили вспомнила те последние минуты, когда Сев ждал её, перед тем как решил покинуть Лабиринт. «Думаю, он поступил так ради меня».  
  
Это была хорошая мысль. Лили вздёрнула подбородок и сильнее прижалась к воротам, как будто пыталась просочиться сквозь решётку:  
  
— Сев… почему ты решил вернуться?  
  
Он тряхнул головой, внимательно посмотрел на неё, а потом улыбнулся так нежно, как никогда прежде не улыбался. Он вытянул руку, прикоснулся к её щеке, и Лили замерла, словно боясь спугнуть его.  
  
— Когда-нибудь я скажу тебе, — прошептал он. — Обещаю.  
  
Хлопнула задняя дверь, мама Лили позвала её, и Сев отступил в тень.  
  
Лили улыбнулась. «Лучше бы тебе сдержать своё слово», — подумала она, повернулась и побежала домой.  
  
Могу умереть от простуды,  
Но холода я не боюсь,  
И что не сказать словами,  
Числом описать берусь.  
  
Первую букву найти нелегко  
Подсказку дадут  _ полста. _   
Вторую придётся искать в  _ пустоте, _   
А как — догадайся сам.  
  
Осталось немного, пустяк почитай,  
Всего половина дела.  
  
Где третью искать,  
Подскажут нам  _ пять _ ,  
Сложившись в победы знак.  
Четвёртую букву узнает смельчак,  
Когда дойдёт до  _ предела. _   
  
Буквы сложи, слово найди,  
Загадку читая вновь.  
Кто в числах мастак,  
Понял и так,  
Что слово было —


End file.
